The Gundam Pilots and a nintendo
by Lyra Koshima
Summary: My first fic. Duo is bored and gets everyone to play a nintendo game, then WuFei goes nuts.


Okay, this is my first fic, so please be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!! I don't own Gundam Wing, I don't own Nintendo, I don't own Super Smash Brothers or any of the charas. So go away lawyers.  
  
Lawyers: AW MAN! *walk away with heads down*  
  
  
  
  
  
The Gundam Pilots and a Nintendo  
  
"I'm bored," Duo yelled from the living room. "WE KNOW" the other four pilots yelled from random places in the house. "I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW BUT I'M STILL BORED," Duo yelled back. " Then DO something!" WuFei yelled from the kitchen "Okay! Who wants to play a video game?" Duo asked "I do." Said Heero "Really?!" the other pilots said "Sure, but only 'cause Duo is pissing me off with all that yelling." Heero said "Fine, your choice of the game Hee-chan." Duo said, "Okay, um…"  
  
After about 5 minutes of hard thinking, Heero thought of the game he wanted to play "Super Smash Brothers!!" Heero said "Took ya long enough!" The braided pilot said "Hey! Does anyone else wanna play? It's a four- player game." Duo asked, "Video games are for the weak!" WuFei yelled, "I'll play" Said Quatre, coming down the stairs "Hey Trowa, you want to play?" Heero asked "…sure" Trowa said "Alright! We got four players!" Duo yelled.  
  
Once they all picked players, Heero was Mario, Duo was Luigi, Trowa was Princess Peach, and Quatre was Pikachu. "Why did I have to be Pikachu?" asked Quatre "Because you're the cutest." Trowa said "Thanks Trowa!" Quatre said, tears of happiness welling up in his eyes "Okay, can you just play?" Duo asked "Fine!" said Quatre "But Trowa and I get to be on the same team!" "Alright by me, so that means Heero and I are on the same team." Duo yelled, "Fine!" "Fine!" "Fine!" "FINE!!" "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND PLAY ALREADY!!!" WuFei yelled, " I thought that video games were for the weak." Duo teased, "They are, but only if you're playing them, watching people play them doesn't make you weak." WuFei replied "Whatever." Duo said "Lets just play already." "We did, you lost Duo, your turn WuFei." Quatre smiled "But, but," Heero looked at Duo and gave him his Yuy Glare of Death™ "Oh alright!" Duo said and stormed off. "C'mon WuFei sit down." Quatre said "Okay but just for a minute"  
  
*~ Two Hours Later ~*  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I win again weaklings!" "YAWN… I'm tired, hey Trowa, what time is?" Heero asked. Trowa looked at his watch "1:30AM" he replied "I'm sick of this game, I'm going to bed. C'mon Trowa" Quatre said "Coming" Trowa said and they walked up the stairs into Quatre's room "WHAT?! You're all quitting? I'm on a winning streak" WuFei exclaimed, "You have been for 2 hours, I'm going to bed also, play with Duo." Heero said, "Uh-uh, I'm going to bed too, you can put it on one player ya know!" Duo said. So WuFei put Super Smash Brothers on one player and restarted the game.  
  
* ~ LATER THAT NIGHT~*  
  
  
  
None of the four pilots got much sleep that night because of the Chinese pilot ranting downstairs. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Take that Mario, eat my electricity!" Finally, Duo got so fed up with this that he stomped down the stairs, turned off the system, pulled out the game, stepped on it, and then shot the Nintendo. "HORRAY FOR DUO!!" the other three pilots yelled from upstairs. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DUO?! I WAS WINNING! NOW I CAN"T PLAY ANY MORE BECAUSE YOU KILLED MY NINTENDO!" WuFei yelled "Trust me, he did the rest of us a favor!" Quatre said "INJUSTICE! YOU ONLY TURNED OFF MY GAME BECAUSE YOU ARE A WEAKLING!" WuFei said "I am not a weakling, I just wanted to get some sleep!" Duo yelled back "WEAKLING!" "Am not!" Duo said.  
  
*~ UPSTAIRS~*  
  
  
  
"This could go on for a while." Quatre said "Yeah, but how can we stop it?" Heero asked. After an hour of hard thinking, Trowa came up with the solution "I have come up with the solution." Trowa said "Well?" Quatre asked "We can just knock both of them out." Trowa said. "Good thinking, kinda funny it took us an hour to think that up!" Said Heero "I've got just the thing to knock them out with. *Yuy Insane Laugh™*"  
  
*~DOWNSTAIRS~*  
  
  
  
"WEAKLING" "Am not!" "Have no fear! I have the solution!" Heero said, " Actually, it was Trowa's idea." Quatre said *Yuy Glare of Death™* "Sorry." Quatre said "What is it?" Both WuFei and Duo asked at the same time. "Here it is!" Heero said and hit both of them over the head with a metal chair. Then Trowa and Quatre came downstairs and tied them to chairs. "Hopefully when they wake up they'll forget about all this." Trowa said "Yeah, but put some tape over their mouths so even if they do remember, WE CAN"T HEAR THEM AND THEN WE CAN SLEEP! ^_^" Heero said "HORRAY for Heero!" Quatre and Trowa chanted.  
  
  
  
*~OWARI ~*  
  
  
  
Like I said before this is my first fic so PLEASE be nice! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
^_^\\// 


End file.
